


Physical Exam

by areyoukiddingmedude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, doctormechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingmedude/pseuds/areyoukiddingmedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine exam, things get unexpectedly...physical, as Abby and Raven finally succumb to their growing attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Abby, your next patient is here!” called Jackson from the front of their makeshift medical quarters. 

“That’s fine, send them on back,” Abby said. She was just washing up from her last patient, back to the door of the bay where they kept patient beds. It also served as their exam room. Right now there were only a couple of patients back there. 

“Hey, doc.” 

Abby knew that voice before she turned around. She even knew exactly how Raven would be standing: silhouetted in the doorway, hand on one hip, that tilt to her head that said “I know exactly how good I look,” that glint in her eye whenever she looked at Abby that send a jolt of pure energy right down to her…

She cleared her throat, composed herself and turned around, putting on a friendly smile. “Raven! It’s good to see you. I forgot that we had a visit today.” (This was, of course, a lie. She anticipated Raven’s visits more than any of her other patients. But it was true that she’d lost track of time, and that’s why Raven’s sudden appearance had unsettled her. Yep, that was the reason all right…)

“Oh please, like you’d ever find me forgettable.” Raven dropped her doorway pose and walked over, her slight limp only accentuating the enchanting sway of her hips. (Seriously, Abby needed to get a grip today.)

Abby smiled at that. “All right, Reyes, enough of that. Let’s check you out.” She blushed and stammered, “I mean, check the knee out.” 

Raven laughed lightly at that. “Hey, check me out if that floats your boat.” She looked around the room. “Where do you want me, doc?” 

Abby indicated a raised bed that they used for physical exams. “Hop up there.” Raven quirked an eyebrow at her. “Sorry, climb awkwardly up there?” 

Raven said, “Did you actually just make a joke? The former chancellor-slash-current brilliant surgeon is now also a comedian? Be still, my heart!” She pretended to faint against the bed. 

“Oh, shut up and let’s get you up there.” 

Abby moved close so she could help her onto the bed. Raven put all her weight on her good leg for leverage and pushed with her arms. Abby’s hands were on her hips to help her up, but Raven was getting so strong that when she pushed off the floor, she managed to jump right onto the raised bed. Abby was caught off guard, and with her hands still on Raven’s hips she was pulled off balance: her arms encircling Raven’s thighs, her torso close against her, Raven’s legs spreading automatically to accommodate Abby. 

Slowly, Abby looked up and met Raven’s eyes. If she leaned forward just a little, she could…

Raven cleared her throat and sat back a little, breaking the moment of tension. Abby quickly straightened up and smoothed the front of her shirt. 

“Okay, let’s take a look at that knee!” she said brightly. 

Together, they removed Raven’s brace. Their fingers brushed together several times, and each light touch sent that familiar electric feeling coursing through Abby. 

Abby tried to roll up the leg of Raven’s pants so she could examine the knee, but instead of her usual mechanic gear, Raven had apparently managed to find some skinny black jeans. They looked amazing, but they were damn frustrating when it came to practicing medicine. 

Raven laughed as Abby tried and failed to roll them up high enough. She put a hand on Abby’s. “Relax, I’ll lose the pants.” She grinned. “Nothing you haven’t seen before, right?” 

Abby found herself mesmerized (seriously, what was wrong with her today) by the sight of Raven’s nimble fingers undoing the button of her jeans, then slowly sliding the zipper down. “Um, doc? Do you mind?” 

“Hmm?” said Abby, snapping her gaze up to meet Raven’s and flushing at the thought that she was making the other woman uncomfortable. 

“Do you mind helping me out of these?”

“Oh! Of course, I’m sorry. I don’t know where my mind is today,” Abby said. She reached behind Raven and slid her hands up her back to the hem of her jeans, resolutely not thinking about the way Raven’s lower back muscles flexed below her fingertips or the way her body thrummed at the contact of her fingers on Raven’s warm skin. 

Raven raised herself with her hands while Abby slowly maneuvered her jeans down. She could feel Raven’s panties beneath her fingertips as she slid the jeans under her. Then a second later, she could see them and her mouth went dry. They were simple black panties, but they almost undid Abby right where she stood. 

She cleared her throat nervously for what felt like the 50th time this visit, then continued sliding the jeans down Raven’s toned thighs, gently past her knees, and finally over her calves and off her feet. Raven relaxed her arms, lowering herself back down to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“You’re quiet today,” said Abby. “Normally you would have cracked about three jokes about my taking your pants off.”

Raven smiled at that. “Just a little distracted today, I guess. Seems to be going around.” 

Abby let that one slide. “Well, let’s take a look here…” She gently flexed Raven’s knee, testing its flexibility. 

Now her keen surgeon’s mind was able to focus on the task at hand. She moved her left hand below Raven’s knee and slid her right hand up slightly higher. 

Raven let out a tiny hiss. Abby stopped. “Did that hurt? Because you haven’t had pain in that spot before.”

Raven looked at her, her cheeks flushed. “Um…I guess maybe it’s a little tender?”

This time, Abby kept her eyes on Raven’s face as she slid her hand higher again. She saw Raven tense and suppress another sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were even darker than usual and seemed to draw Abby in…

Wait a second. Flushed cheeks, enlarged pupils. Raven wasn’t in pain: she was aroused. 

Abby had to break eye contact for a minute so she could process this. She pretended to be examining Raven’s knee, but her mind was racing. All this time she’d spent trying to suppress her growing desire for the younger woman…could it actually be that Raven felt the same? 

Then Abby got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Well – only one way to find out. 

She locked eyes with Raven, who was frozen in place, apparently trying to recover from the moment that had just passed between them. “Okay, Raven,” Abby said, her voice just a touch lower and more sultry than usual. “I’m going to put pressure on different areas, and I need you to tell me how it feels. Okay?”

Raven nodded, raising her chin slightly and appearing almost stoic, as if this might break her if she let her resolve down. 

Abby gently squeezed Raven’s leg with her right hand. “How does that feel? Any pain?” 

Raven shook her head. 

The doctor curled her fingers against the back of Raven’s knee, stroking it gently. “And here? Any lingering tenderness?” 

Raven bit her lower lip. “Nope,” she croaked out. “All good in the ‘hood.”

Ah, so you want to play? Abby thought. She moved both her hands up higher on Raven’s thigh now, squeezing a little in a teasing rhythm. “Your quad has probably been doing more of the heavy lifting. Any soreness here?” 

Raven’s lips parted slightly and she shook her head again. Abby said, in her best concerned doctor voice, “I notice that your breathing is a little shallow and fast. Have you had any respiratory issues lately?” 

“What?” said Raven. “I mean, no?” 

Abby was suddenly very aware of Raven’s black panties. She’d been more concerned with her knee earlier, but now she was entranced by the sight of that black fabric and what lay beyond it. She took a deep breath and prepared to go past the point of no return. 

Abby moved one hand to each leg now, and slowly slid them up Raven’s thighs until her fingers were just brushing against Raven’s panties. Raven’s legs were actually quivering now as Abby leaned in close and whispered right in her ear, “How about here? Do you feel anything here?” 

Realization suddenly dawned in Raven’s eyes. “Abby – you mean – you want to…” she whispered. “Here?? Now?” 

Abby decided. “Yes. Here. Now.” 

“But – I had no idea – I mean, I’ve always felt, but…and there are other patients in some of those beds!”

“Hmm, you’re right.” Abby pretended to think it over. “We’ll have to be really careful. Doctor’s orders.” She could feel Raven’s thigh muscles clench against her fingers at that. 

Although she was craving their current closeness, Abby knew she needed to make this look more realistic. She took a slight step back and returned her right hand to Raven’s knee. In a louder voice, she said “Okay, I want you to extend your leg out straight and then flex it a few times. We need to see if that physical therapy has been working.” 

Then she angled her body so that her left hand was blocked from the view of anyone else in the room, leaned slightly forward, and whispered “Where would you like me to examine you next?” 

Raven bit her lower lip at that and choked back a small groan. She did as instructed, extending her leg and then letting it fall again, and breathed, “I want you to slip your hand inside my panties.” 

Abby’s nostrils flared as she took in a sharp breath. Out loud, she said, “Looking good, Raven! Give me five more reps just like that.” Under her breath, she said, “God, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” 

And she slid her fingers underneath Raven’s panties. 

They both gasped at the contact – Abby, at the silky smooth feeling of Raven’s cleft, and Raven, at the feeling of Abby’s skilled fingers slipping along her most sensitive area. 

“God, I can’t believe how wet you are for me,” Abby breathed. And in a louder voice, she said, “Good work, I can tell you’ve been doing your exercises” as Raven continued to raise and lower her left leg. 

Abby moved a wet fingertip up to circle Raven’s clit. “Jesus, Abby,” Raven moaned. Then, remembering where they were, she added loudly: “I think there’s still some pain on that right side there.” 

Abby moved her right hand to the side of Raven’s knee as she slipped her left hand’s fingers lower, to Raven’s waiting entrance. “You mean…here?” she said out loud. 

Raven just nodded. It was probably best if she didn’t speak from this point forward. 

Abby gently teased Raven’s entrance with one finger, slipping it barely inside and gently swirling it around before pulling it out again. Raven’s hips bucked involuntarily, seeking deeper penetration. “Patience, Raven,” Abby said out loud, smirking. “You don’t want to do too much too fast.” 

Raven leaned a little closer and whispered, “Goddammit, yes I do.” Abby’s smile was triumphant as she finally slid two fingers into Raven’s core. She began a gentle rhythm, moving her fingers in and out, and she realized she wasn’t saying anything doctor-y anymore, and she didn’t care because my god, she was fucking Raven and the girl was writhing at every touch of her fingers and maybe this made her the world’s worst doctor but she gave zero fucks at the moment. 

“Jesus Christ, Abby,” moaned Raven. Abby knew she was close. She began pumping her fingers even faster, still hiding that arm from any curious eyes, and she circled her thumb around Raven’s clit. 

“I’m close, holy shit I’m going to come!” whispered Raven in her ear. Abby curled her fingers inside Raven, finding the spot that made her come undone. She could feel Raven’s walls clench around her as she came, hear her sharp intake of breath. She thought idly that one day she’d like to make Raven come screaming her name, but for now she was impressed with how quiet the younger woman could be. 

Abby flexed her fingers, letting the waves of Raven’s orgasm subside, then gently withdrew them. Raven shuddered as they came free and slipped back out from the elastic of her panties. Abby could smell her arousal and had to fight the urge to lick her fingers clean. 

Now for the final moment: always leave them wanting more. Abby cheerfully patted Raven’s knee and loudly said, “Well, it looks like we’re all done here! I’ll give you some privacy so you can get dressed.” 

Then she turned and walked out to the front area to confer with Jackson about another patient. She said goodbye to Raven as the younger girl left, visibly shaken by their encounter. 

Later that night, Abby lay alone in her bed. She couldn’t believe that had actually happened. Had she imagined it? Had Raven really enjoyed it as much as she’d seemed to? Had she violated some kind of doctor-patient relationship thing, or some friend-of-my-daughter’s thing? Jesus, what had she been thinking? 

There was a knock on her door. As Abby rose to answer it, she knew there was only one person it could be. 

She opened the door to see Raven standing there, hand on one hip, that familiar cocky expression on her face, head tilted to the side. “I came by to thank you for that checkup today, Doc,” she said. “Can I come in?”

Abby moved back to allow her to enter. She shut the door, and Raven instantly pressed her against it. Her smile turned predatory. 

“Now it’s my turn,” she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular request, here's Chapter 2!
> 
> In which Raven gets some payback.

Moonlight slanted through Abby’s window, casting moonbeams over part of the wall and the bed. 

It was a cool night, but Abby was on fire. 

Raven’s eyes glittered in the moonlight. She was standing inches from Abby, having just pressed her against the wall by her shoulders and then just as suddenly released her. 

Abby’s back was solidly against the door. It was the only thing keeping her upright at the moment – she was actually quivering with desire as Raven stood in her space and slowly looked her up and down. She had almost never felt this out of control in her life. 

Raven, for her part, was similarly overcome. Outwardly, she projected her usual cocky exterior, smirking as she breathed the same air as Abby and felt the tension stretch between them. But inside, her stomach was roiling and she actually felt – nervous? That couldn’t be right. She was always the aggressor. How could the other woman have such a strong effect on her? 

“Raven,” Abby whispered desperately. Raven just held a finger to Abby’s lips. She wasn’t done looking just yet, and she wanted to enjoy this. 

She let her eyes roam hungrily all over Abby’s body where the older woman was backed against the door. For a surgeon, chancellor, and all-around badass, she sure looked adorably disheveled. Raven had been expecting some sort of nightgown or pajamas, something as classy as Abby always managed to look even in this wild land, but Abby was in an oversized t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder and barely covered the tops of her legs. 

It was the hottest thing Raven had ever seen. Seeing her like this, comfortable and a little sleepy and soon to be at Raven’s hungry mercy, only fueled Raven’s desire. 

She looked at Abby’s eyes, saw her own hunger reflected there. Let her eyes roam to Abby’s flared nostrils, her mouth held in a tight line in an effort to maintain a tiny bit of control, her exposed collarbone…god, she wanted to lick and suck and scrape her teeth along that gorgeous collarbone. 

But there would be time for that later. Right now, she was still looking. 

Her eyes trailed down to Abby’s breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and Raven could clearly see her nipples straining against the fabric of her t-shirt. Raven sucked in an involuntary breath when she thought about exploring Abby’s lovely secret areas. 

She took a small step back and looked lower, where the hem of Abby’s t-shirt skimmed her tan thighs. Raven couldn’t see Abby’s panties, but she imagined that she could feel the heat from Abby’s core and just the thought made her own panties wet with anticipation. 

Raven looked into Abby’s eyes now. She saw her own desire reflected there – they were both mad with desire by this point, and she couldn’t wait any longer. 

“I’m done looking,” Raven said. She took one step closer so that their bodies were just barely touching, slid one hand around Abby’s lower back and one hand around the back of her neck, and pressed her lips to Abby’s, hard. 

Abby thought she might explode just from that sudden contact. Her head fell back as Raven claimed her lips and pushed her harder against the door. Their mouths pressed together: lips bruising, teeth crashing, tongues instinctively twining. Abby’s hands gripped Raven’s hips and pulled her even closer, impossibly close. 

Abby slid a leg between Raven’s and rubbed it against her core. Raven gasped with the shock of the contact, and she stumbled a little on her bad knee. 

Even in Abby’s sex-addled haze, even with all her doctor’s instincts, she knew there were some things that were sacred. Raven’s independence was one of those. So instead of saying “Raven, are you okay?” or examining her knee, Abby just whispered “Bed” in Raven’s ear. 

Then she lightly licked the outer curve of that same ear, which Raven seemed to find particularly persuasive. She smoothly reversed their positions, tugging Abby away from the door and backing her over to the bed, never slowing her bruising conquest of Abby’s mouth. 

Abby felt her knees bump against the edge of the bed, and she grabbed Raven by the hips and pulled her on top as she lay back on the bed. It was awkward and messy and wonderful, and they both giggled a little. Then Raven’s hands found the hem of Abby’s shirt, and they both stopped giggling and froze. 

Just like when they were against the door, Raven pulled back a little so she could look at Abby. She pushed the hem of Abby’s shirt up just an inch, revealing a narrow strip of tan flesh above – my god, thought Raven as her heart stopped for a second – white lace panties. 

Raven propped herself up on one elbow and trailed her long fingers along that strip of Abby’s stomach. Back and forth, side to side, leisurely exploring – and driving Abby absolutely insane. The doctor actually whimpered as Raven’s fingers stroked just below her bellybutton, maddening in their teasing exploration. 

Abby looked up at Raven, and the younger woman’s teeth shone white in the moonlight as she grinned down at her. “I’m going to wipe that grin off your face,” growled Abby as she lunged up, seeking Raven’s mouth again. But Raven hovered just out of reach, and used her free hand this time to push Abby’s shoulders back down. 

“Down, Doc,” she smirked. “Remember this afternoon, when you fingered me senseless on the exam room table and I couldn’t make a sound? You had to know there would be payback eventually.” 

Abby groaned in frustration and arousal and fell back onto the bed. Raven kissed her, sucking Abby’s bottom lip into her mouth and lightly trailing her tongue along it. Her hand went back to Abby’s lower abs – and then suddenly, Raven pushed Abby’s shirt higher, past her ribs, finally exposing her breasts to the cool night air. 

Abby gasped at the sensation. 

Raven gasped at the gorgeous sight beneath her. 

She said, “Goddamn, woman. If I were a guy, I would have come in my jeans just now. You look incredible.” 

Abby rasped, “Shut up and do something about it.”

Then she couldn’t think anymore, because Raven’s mouth was ravishing hers again, and Abby felt her t-shirt being ripped off over her head. Then Raven’s hands were on Abby’s breasts, and Abby should have known she would be good with those mechanic’s hands of hers but it was incredible, it felt like her fingers were everywhere. They skimmed over the tops of Abby’s breasts, just lightly brushing her nipples. They swept underneath, exploring the depths below. 

Then Raven slid her tongue out of Abby’s mouth, down her exposed neck to her collarbone, where she trailed wet kisses, gently sucking her way down towards the center of Abby’s chest. As she got lower, she sucked harder, bringing the blood to the skin. Abby absentmindedly thought that tomorrow, she was going to be branded as Raven’s, and the thought made a jolt of arousal shoot straight to her core. 

As Raven’s questing tongue slipped lower, between Abby’s breasts, her fingers played with Abby’s nipples more aggressively, rolling them and pulling on them until Abby whimpered and pushed her chest upwards. 

“What do you want, Abigail?” Raven purred from between her breasts. 

“Suck my nipples,” moaned Abby desperately. 

Raven stilled her fingers and raised her head. She looked Abby directly in the eyes. “What do you need to say?” 

Abby felt incredibly aroused at Raven’s controlling tone. “Please,” she said weakly. 

Raven lazily circled one nipple with a finger. “Mmm…that’s a little better…” But she made no move to do more. 

Abby swallowed heavily. The suspense was killing her, but she thought she saw where Raven was going with this. “Please…Mistress Raven,” she rasped. 

Raven’s eyes darkened and she smiled hungrily. Abby could see her teeth glinting in the moonlight before she lowered her head and quickly seized one nipple in her mouth. Raven rolled Abby’s right nipple between her lips and mirrored the motion with her hand on Abby’s other breast. Then she lapped at the nipple, making hard fast strokes with her tongue that had Abby growing impossibly wet. 

Raven quickly switched her mouth to Abby’s left breast, and they both moaned as she sucked Abby’s peaked nipple deep into her mouth, circling the very tip with her tongue as she sucked rhythmically, matching the pace at which her fingers were working Abby’s other nipple, still wet from Raven’s hot mouth. Raven roughly squeezed Abby’s breasts together so that she could lap at both nipples in succession, back and forth. 

As she was working Abby’s breasts, Raven slid both of her legs in between Abby’s legs. Abby instinctively bent her knees up, bringing their centers into closer contact. Raven was still in those black skinny jeans, and of course Abby was now wearing nothing but her lacy undies. They both gasped as they felt the friction between their legs, denim rubbing against silk. 

Raven began gently thrusting her hips, slowly at first. The sensation was exquisite, the friction hitting both of them where they needed it most. Raven swore she could feel heat radiating from Abby’s core, feel the wetness where her panties slid with each thrust. 

She raised her head from the attention she’d been lavishing on Abby’s hard nipples and their eyes met. The connection, the feeling when their eyes met was just as electric as where Raven was thrusting between Abby’s legs. Raven thought of all those times they were in close quarters when they were building the emergency drop ship, how the electricity had crackled between them even then. Abby thought of a more recent connection, when she’d helped Raven down from the horse and felt that familiar tingle that she always brushed aside. 

An understanding passed between them in that moment, as Raven continued her gentle pulsing against Abby’s core. She knew she wouldn’t be leaving tonight, or sneaking out while Abby slept. They’d need to figure this thing out. And Raven was up for it. 

Their lips met again, gentler at first, but as they continued the rhythm of their coupling lower down, the kiss intensified. Raven’s mouth was hot against Abby’s, her tongue possessing her. Her hands slid down to Abby’s hips, gripping her hipbones for a moment. Then Raven slowed the rhythm of her hips and slid her fingertips, teasingly, just below the waistband of Abby’s panties. 

Abby groaned and arched upward, trying to get Raven’s fingers on her most sensitive spot. Raven lay a wet kiss on her lips, then another, but she didn’t move her fingers any lower. “Abby…” she breathed, and quirked an eyebrow at her in that knowing way she had. 

Abby got the hint. “Please, Mistress Raven – slide your fingers inside my panties and touch my wet slit.”

Raven almost came right then, hearing her say that. But she swallowed hard and held Abby’s tortured gaze as she slid the fingers of her right hand slowly, so slowly, under the elastic of those lacy panties. She snapped the waistband a little and Abby let out a hiss. 

Raven moaned as she felt Abby’s wetness for the first time. God, was she really doing this to her? The woman she’d been obsessed with since they were on the Ark? Her doctor, the person she trusted more than anyone, her friend’s mother for Christ’s sake. Abby was all those things and so much more. 

Abby also let out a throaty moan as she felt Raven’s nimble fingers parting her wet folds and gliding through her slippery wetness. Raven slowly dragged her fingers up and down Abby’s slit, keeping that searing eye contact the whole time so she could see exactly the effect she was having on her. 

She paused at the top and gently flicked her index finger back and forth over Abby’s clit. It was already coated with wetness from her searching fingers. Abby bit down on her own lip as Raven’s finger flicked back and forth, not the hard contact that Abby craved, driving her crazy with her light touch. 

Raven was going to make her beg again, but suddenly she couldn’t wait any longer. She had to taste Abby, to possess her, to be inside her. She withdrew her fingers from Abby’s panties and sat up so that she was kneeling between Abby’s legs. 

To Abby, Raven’s face looked almost worshipful as she reached out a single finger and ran it up and down Abby’s center, outside her soaked panties this time. It was incredibly erotic – her focus, the look in her eyes, the slight scratch as she drew her fingernail along Abby’s panties. 

Then the mood shifted, and Raven’s eyes darkened once more, her nostrils flaring as she ripped Abby’s panties up and over her knees, then with some maneuvering got them all the way off. 

She thought she might die right then, with Abby naked and glistening before her. It was unbelievably hot that Raven was still fully clothed, while the older woman was completely naked and shaking at Raven’s every touch. 

Raven couldn’t wait any longer. She lowered her head between Abby’s legs and took one long, slow lick from bottom to top. Abby shuddered at the sensations that ran through her. It felt like their whole lives together, every charged moment, every suppressed feeling, had been leading to this one moment. 

Raven licked her again, then again, and again, gripping Abby’s thighs and increasing her pace until it was absolutely maddening. She could tell that Abby was already close. Raven almost reluctantly abandoned those long licks, focusing her tongue on Abby’s sensitive, swollen clit. She circled it with her tongue a few times, loving the sound of Abby’s moans – she was long past words now. 

Then Raven began flicking her tongue back and forth, faster and faster. Abby’s hips were bucking now, and when Raven sensed that she was about to come, she slid a finger into Abby’s slick hole and pumped it in and out. 

The combined sensations – and most of all, the realization that Raven was fucking her into oblivion – sent Abby over the edge. She cried out Raven’s name, over and over, shuddered around her finger, clamped her thighs around Raven’s head. Raven lapped at Abby, amazed at how completely she came undone. 

When the aftershocks subsided, Raven crawled back up the bed. She planted an elbow on either side of Abby’s head, brushed the hair back from her face, and quickly kissed her. “Hi,” she said. 

It was silly and intimate and amazing. Abby hugged Raven around her lower back. “Hi,” she said. They kissed some more, Abby reveling in the feel and taste of herself on Raven’s lips. 

Raven grinned at her and said, “So, Doc – am I your favorite patient, or what?” 

“Definitely top 5,” said Abby, smiling back. She was tousled, sweaty and completely sated. Raven smacked her with a pillow, and then Abby rolled on top of her, pinning her down. “It occurs to me,” she rasped, “that you’re wearing entirely too many clothes.” 

Her lips fell to Raven’s neck, and they knew they were both done for.


End file.
